Demi
by manchesterunitedFOOTBALL
Summary: Lyra goes to DAIS. She is a demi. Demies are considered outcasts in the Magic Dimension and so all demies are sent away to this school. Winx are all grown up with children and their children and Lyra and her best friend Aria will meet. What will happen to Lyra and Aria and will they be able to prove demies are not actually that evil. Pen name used to be fantasygirl99
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE. I HAVE DECIDED TO TRY AND WRITE MY OWN FANFIC AS 'WHO IS SHE?' IS A FANFIC I WRITE FOR MY COUSIN BUT I AM TRYING TO DO MY OWN WINX ONE BECAUSE I HAVE WATCHED SO MUCH OF IT WITH MY COUSIN I PRETTY MUCH KNOW THE CHARACTERS SO YEH.**

**HERE IT IS.**

Chapter 1

Lyra POV

Hello, my name is Lyra and I am what you call a Demi. Demies don't have a very good reputation in the Magic Dimension and that is because of the 4th male demi and his name was Orson. You see, there have only ever been 4 male demies and they were all evil but Orson was the worst. He tried to take over the universe and killed loads of people just to get his way. All male demies are evil and most are girls but ever since Orson was alive they have banned all demies from talking, interacting or even looking at non-demies. We will be imprisoned if we break any of our rules. If anyone in the Magic Dimension gives birth to a demi then the child is sent away to DAIS which stands for the Demi Academy for Intergalactic Students. We demies know what DAIS stands for but the rest of the universe doesn't.

I don't understand why we are treated differently. We have fairy forms just like real fairies except are powers are less effective when we are in fairy form because we are using most of our energy to stay in that form. You can tell we are demies because we are born with a symbol on our hand. Every demi has a different symbol and our symbols represent our powers. My symbol looks like an 8 pointed star with a split in between the 1st and 8th point and a flame engraving. It looks like a tattoo on my hand but I know it's not and we can hide our symbols anyway. We just swipe our other hand over the hand with the symbol on and it just hides it. It is really clever but when you're little it only lasts a short while because your powers haven't fully developed. They don't fully develop until your 10 years old. I'm 15 and I am in charge of training the demies under the age of 10 to hide their symbols and use their powers discretely in front of non-demies.

My best friend is Aria and she is the same age as me. Our powers are similar but in many ways so very different. She has power over air and me fire. (See how different they are!) But I also have invisible powers that relate to my fire powers and I can become invisible and make anything else invisible as well. She has power over air which is also invisible because you can't see air! Anyway we also know we have similar powers because we are psychically linked. You know you have similar powers because you are psychically linked to the other person. We can speak to each other through our minds and we multiply each other's powers when we need to use them. If you have similar powers to someone you are instantly friends. Our teachers say it helps us stay alive because we are stronger when we are together. We have been friends since forever and can never be taken apart from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Lyra POV

'Aria we are late for breakfast! Hurry up!'

I love Aria to bits but she is the slowest person ever. Apparently there is some big announcement at breakfast and we really don't want to be late for that.

'Coming! Sorry I couldn't find my other shoe or my jumper so I will just have to be cold today.'

Oh Aria she always loses stuff. I keep telling her that if her head wasn't screwed onto her neck she would lose it. Anyway we are finally walking to breakfast and I'm starving. I always have pancakes on Monday's and I literally drown them in chocolate sauce. I can smell them about 7 corridors away. I was knocked out of my thoughts by my best friend.

'Lyra, what do you think this big announcement is all about. They never tell us anything at breakfast we always get told any school news in registration so it has to be big.'

'Yeh it has to be some pretty big news for them to tell us at breakfast. It's probably about another inspection and we have to hide all things demi in the next week.'

My best friend looked disappointed by what I had said and I didn't know why. We aren't allowed to leave campus without a teacher because of the whole demi thing and if we are leaving campus for some reason they would tell us in registration. Mind you when we do leave campus it is to buy necessities and any other important things.

We walked into the dining hall and sat down in our usual spot next to some of our other friends. I am in a little group and we are in every class together. Our little group consists of Aria and I, our other friends Thalia and Delayna who are the liveliest girls you'll ever meet and our quiet friend Haven.

'Hey girls.' I said as Aria and I sat down at the table.

'Hey Lyra we got you some pancakes.' Haven is always so kind.

'Thanks Haven and you did the right amount of chocolate sauce. You know me too well.'

'Girls look, Mrs. Oleander is walking onto the stage.'

As Mrs. Oleander talked at the podium I couldn't believe my ears. Magix council were giving us a chance to show them we aren't evil and bad and all the other horrible things they told all other magical beings about us.

We were being sent to different schools around Magix and I was going Alfea. Oh my God this is going to be the hardest year ever.


End file.
